


Picnic

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompt [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: F/M, Nokia and Grandma playing matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Nokia sets up a picnic to try and get two friends together.





	Picnic

Title: Picnic

Category: Digimon

Rating: T 

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Summary: Nokia sets up a picnic to try and get two friends together.

Prompt: “I never say no to a picnic.”

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Digimon.

~~Story Begins~~

Arata groaned as he flopped onto his bed on his stomach. His usual attire was thrown across the room as he opted for a light blue shirt and black shorts. It was definitely cooler, but the insufferable heat outside was multiplied by ten inside.

The A/C inside Arata’s apartment was broken and it was through the whole building. Windows were opened and fans spinning in an effort to cool the air. It was in vain and only made the air worse.

Arata’s digivice went off and he stared at it, debating if he should answer it or not. He really didn’t have the energy to move and it was too hot for movement.

He eventually did and looked at the message.

Nokia: Want to go on a picnic tomorrow?

Arata groaned the word ‘idiot’ out as he typed his message.

Arata: It’s supposed to be hotter and more humid tomorrow and you want to go on a picnic?

Nokia: Yeah. It’ll be fun!

Arata started to type out a message of refusal when Nokia texted him again.

Nokia: Ami says she knows a cool spot for a picnic.

Arata swallowed. Ami was a trump card against him.

Arata: Where?

Arata believed that he wouldn’t get a response right away which will lead him to debate over going or not. Fate was not on his side as Nokia responded within a minute.

Nokia: Ami says to meet at Nakano and she’ll show us.

Arata: Fine. I’ll go to the picnic.

~~Digimon~~

Ami was content. Sure, she could use some blankets to warm up more, but she was comfortable. A downfall of having a part cyber body. She looked up from her Digimon game as an old lady with brown hair and grey mixed in walked into the room.

“Grandmama, what’s wrong?” Ami said.

“You’re too skinny,” the old lady said.

Ami rolled her eyes and closed out of her game.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, young lady! How are you supposed to get a man with no meat on those bones of yours?”

“That’s enough, Grandmama,” Ami said.

“I want great grandkids and I’m not getting younger,” Grandma said jabbing her finger into Ami’s side. 

“I’m 17,” Ami said as she rubbed her side. She was used to her grandmother’s antics, but it still hurt. Her digivice went off and looked at her new message.

“Old enough to start having children,” Grandma said with a harumph.

Nokia: Hey, want to go on a picnic?

“That’s possibly why you are always cold. You need some good old fashion meat on your bones.”

Ami rolled her eyes.  
Ami: Aren’t you still sick?

“No, of course, your mother’s genes would do this. I swear you need some Vinci genes in you as well.”

Nokia: I’ll be better by tomorrow. Is tomorrow for the picnic, okay?

Ami: I never say no to a picnic

“Italian blood needs to run in everyone, I’ll tell you. Your two friends eat twice as much as you do and they are still skinny!”

“Shush, Grandmama,” Ami said.

Grandma sat on the couch. “When are you bringing a boyfriend over? You already know how to cook amazing meals.”

Nokia: Great! Think you can make all the food?

Ami: Yes, no problem.

“Grandmama,” Ami said with desperation in her voice. 

“You know what they say! To win a man’s heart is through their stomach.”

“Nonna, help me. My friend is planning a picnic and I’m in charge of food.”

“Will there be any men there?”

“Is that important right now?”

“Yes. I want to spoil some great grandkids!”

A whine escaped from Ami’s throat which caused her grandma to laugh. 

“Don’t act like that young lady,” Grandma said as she patted Ami’s shoulder. “I know you have someone who you like. Is he going to be there?”

Nokia: Arata agreed on coming! Any idea on a nice cool place to have it at?”

“Yes,” Ami said.

“Will it be a date?”

“Nonna!” Ami said in embarrassment.

Grandma laughed at Ami’s reaction. She loved her granddaughter being in distressed because of her.

“Yes, yes. You know the Vinci way. The more the merrier. I can’t wait to meet my future grandson-in-law.”

Ami: Yes.

Ami groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Grandma,” Ami said.

“Hope he’s a big eater.”

~~Digimon~~

Arata looked at Ami as he leaned against the wall. His blue t-shirt and loose pants lost against the battle between the heat. 

“Where’s Nokia?” he said.

Ami turned her head and sighed. “She’s still sick.”

“She’s been sick? Why did she plan this picnic?” Arata sighed. “No matter. It’s cooler out here then it is in my apartment.”

“It is?” Ami said with her head tilted. “I mean, I can’t feel any of this heat wave.”

“Lucky. The A/C is broken throughout the whole apartment.”

“You didn’t bother to tell us, why?”

Arata mentioned to the outside. “It’s too hot.”

Arata sighed in annoyance. “Arata, I’m a walking cooler. You could’ve stayed at my apartment while I was gone. The only problem is that the A/C needs to start before the heat.”

Arata lifted an eyebrow as Ami bit her bottom lip. “Walking cooler?”

“I’m still part digital. Long story. How do you feel about heavy lifting?”

“I’ll die in this heat, but I can do it. Why?” Arata said. He glared at her. “Wait. What are you planning?”

“You could stay with my grandmother and myself, but knowing my grandmother, you’ll have to do some heavy lifting,” Ami said.

“Your grandma allows random friends of yours to stay?” Arata said.

“Only the cute ones besides I’ll still ask her of course. I’m sure she’ll say yes,” Ami said. 

“And all I have to do is some heavy lifting?”

“Yes, and be prepared to have your space be invaded.”

“Why?”

“Nokia or Yuuko haven’t told you about her?” Ami said in surprise.

“No.”

“I guess the only thing I can warn you about is she likes to get in your personal space and likes to make comments that could cause offense,” Ami said. She sat the basket down on the ground. “That is if you want to stay with us until the heat gives away or whenever your A/C gets fixed.”

“I’m going to accept your offer,” Arata said. “I don’t think I can survive another night without suffering from heat stroke or heat exhaustion.”

“Understandable, give me a minute to let my grandma know,” Ami said.

Arata nodded. He waited until Ami was talking into her digivice before he moved his eyes down her body. She ditched her usual attire in favor of a yellow tank top which showed hints of a grey sports bra. She wasn’t wearing a skirt but yellow shorts that stopped halfway to her knees and made her legs look longer. Her shoes were white sandals. He moved his eyes back up to her red hair that covered her shoulder blades.

“Grandma is fine with it,” Ami said.

“Cool. I just need to go home and get some clothes,” Arata said. “Thank you.”

Ami sighed. “Don’t thank me yet.”

~~Digimon~~

“This place is huge,” Arata said as Ami walked through the door. He followed her and let out a sigh of relief as cool air blasted in his face. “Cool air.”

Ami hid her giggle behind her gloved hand. “Let me find grandma before I show you where we are having the picnic at.”

“Wait, we are still having it?”

“I made all the food besides, I never say no to a picnic,” Ami said with a smile. “Go ahead and have a seat.”

She waved towards the family room that was twice the size of Arata’s apartment. Arata watched as Ami sat the basket down on a table before she walked away. He sat his own bag down only after Ami was out of sight.

“You like her, don’t you?” an old lady said. 

Arata looked over at her. 

“Haha, you can't-fool me, boy. I did raise seven boys,” the old lady said. She shuffled her feet towards Arata. “You’re the first boy she has brought over.”

“Honored, I think,” Arata said bowing to her. “You must be Ami’s grandmother.”

Grandma jabbed her finger in his stomach.

“Ow! What the -”

“Meat! Why is every one that Ami knows need meat on their bones,” Grandma said. “Whippersnappers these days. They don’t know any good food.”

Arata eyed her wearily. She was going on a rant about good food which led to Italy which led to her first date.

“Grandmama, that’s enough,” Ami said as she walked into the room.

“Voi due in un appuntamento?” Grandma said.

“No! Nokia ha appena cancellato su di noi. Anche lui ha bisogno di un posto tranquillo,” Ami said.

“Sai qual è il modo migliore per rinfrescarsi?

Arata watched as red ran up Ami’s neck.

“Nonna, no,” Ami said.

“Great grandkids!” Grandma said.

Arata choked a bit. “What?” he said.

“Ignore her,” Ami said and grabbed the basket. “Let’s go.”

Ami started to make her way up to the stairs and Arata followed.

“You wasn’t born with those hips to not have children,” Grandma called out. “I mean those hips look so easy to hold and -”

“Nonna, enough!” Ami screamed as she turned around to glare at her grandmother. 

Arata watched as Ami’s face turned bright red and intense anger danced in her eyes. 

Grandma just smirked. “Fine, fine. I’ll just be in the kitchen.” She pointed at Arata. “Assicurati di dargli da mangiare bene. È un guardiano e mi aspetto bellissimi bisnipoti tra di voi.”

Ami groaned and hid her bright blushing face on Arata’s shoulders. She was completely embarrassed and mortified at her grandmother.

Arata figured he now had permission to ask Ami and since he doesn’t have to worry about Nokia possibly ruining the moment, he might actually do it. The biggest obstacle he needs to focus on is how to tell Ami that he does indeed understand Italian.

Grandma: They are on their way to the room overlooking the pond. The door will shut and lock once they are in there.

Nokia: Finally! Now they should finally get together.


End file.
